Little by Little
by twidorkxx16
Summary: 11 years ago, they moved. Now they're back. I want him. Baby steps first, Bella. But is he the same guy? AH I'm back and hopefully better than before. R&R? :D
1. Chapter 1  The Cullens Back

**rawr :)**

**A/N ; HEY ! So this is my FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC :) I'm new to the writing world and I'm a newbie in writing stories . Most of the stuff I write are articles , so story making is all new to me . I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes . Please be nice because this is my first story . ENJOY ! ;)**

_BEEP !_

_BEEP !_

_BEEP !_

I groggily woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off . I got up from bed , stretched and almost killed my clock . I hastily looked at the clock and it read 6:00AM .

"Ugh . Another stupid day ," I muttered , sighing . Well , it wasn't stupid for any of my family members or friends . When I got down to the kitchen , I looked for mom or dad . No signs of them . How weird . "Mom ? Dad ?" No answer . I searched around the house and saw no signs of them so I just gave up . '_Maybe they went out of town early or something ' _I told myself . I went back to the kitchen , grabbed a granola bar , sat down on the recliner in our living room , ate the granola bar , got a glass of water , chugged it down and went back to my room upstairs to take a shower , brush my teeth and get ready for school .

_School ._

It was one of the worst things that ever occurred to me . Living in the small , rainy thickets of Forks , Washington , there was only one particular school in town that offered high school . And that was the school I was forced to go to ; Forks High . The home of the best and worst human beings ever . Even though school sucked , I still loved this tiny town .

As I was opening the door to my room , something didn't feel right . It was like something was about to happen but I just couldn't put my finger on it . When I finally opened my door , then that was the time my heart almost stopped beating because of shock . There in my room were my parents , Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale – my two best girlfriends since I was born . They were all smiles as they squealed '_Happy Birthday Bella !'_ to me . WAIT . It's my birthday ? Shit . I think my brain is malfunctioning .

_RELAX ._

I felt tears streak down my face as I smiled and entered my room .

"Happy birthday honey ," my mom , Renee Swan , said as she walked towards me to hug me .

"Thanks mom ," I replied kissing her cheek .

"Happy birthday , Bells ," Chief Charlie Swan , better known as my dad whispered to me and enveloped me in a hug , just like what mom did . "You're growing up fast , my little girl ," he said smirking at me .

"Hey , I'm not that old . Thank you daddy ."

When Charlie finally released me , I was tackled by a little short-haired pixie and a beautiful supermodel-looking blond . "Happy birthday , sissy !" , both of them squealed as they hugged me . "Thanks guys , you two are the best sisters I could ever have ," I said with a smile . "Well , guys , as much as I want to continue with what we were doing , I'm afraid I have to excuse myself to get a shower and get ready for school ," I said laughing .

"OKAY !" Alice , my beautiful little pixie girlfriend said happily . She stood about five foot tall but as short as she was , she was a lion . She has a well-built feminine body , dressed in the latest fashion trends by Gucci , Prada , Dolce and Gabbana , you name it . She had short , black , spiky hair which stuck to every side . Her grey eyes were always full of energy . She was a fashion guru , which I kind of hated with a passion because of the fact that she would take me to shopping sessions every week , stopping to every boutique that there is . Even though she's a little annoying pixie , I still loved her .

"Sure ," Rose said with a genuine smile on her face . Her figure was to die for since she had a superb swimsuit model type of body . She had beautiful blue eyes and long , straight and natural blond hair which flowed up to her chest . She was the one who would always grab the boys' attention .Well , she was a minion of Alice .

"So , after school , we have a surprise for you . Go get ready and let's go !" Oh giddy little , Alice .

"Ali ! You know how much I hate surprises, "I said with a groan .

"Shut up and live with it , sister . Now , carry on ."

"I am so gonna kill you even though I love you ," I muttered under my breath .

"No , honey . You ain't gonna kill me and I love you too ." Damn , that girl has good hearing senses .

"Bella , baby . You should go get ready . Ali and Rose will be downstairs . Happy birthday again , honey ," mom said .

"Sure mom . Thanks again ."

And with that , my parents and girlfriends went out of my room giving me alone time to think about today , get ready and prepare for whatever Alice has in store for me .

* * *

"BELLA ! Yoohoo ! Hey Bella ! Isabella Marie Swan ! HEY !"

"Huh?" Nice . Yeah , REAL smooth .

"Have you been listening ?" Alice practically spat at me .

"Um , sorry . My mind still isn't functioning well ." My brain has been drifting back and forth to the date today and what has been happening . I've lost track of day after about a week ago .We were in the cafeteria for lunch .

"Ugh . Never mind . So , later at last period you have Biology right ?"

"Yeah , why?"

"There's this new guy . Actually they're a group of 3 boys who have been best friends since their 5th grade." Oh no, here comes GossipCopAlice .

"So ?"

"So , that means the three of us," Alice whispered-yelled , pointing between her , me and Rose who was busy flipping through the pages of the latest issue of US Weekly, "- are going shopping – which is also our gift to you – to buy new wardrobe in order to attract the attention of those three dudes."

And with that , Rose dropped her magazine looking at Alice with wide eyes and literally spat at her . "What the hell , Alice !"

"What ?"

"Why on earth would you think I would flirt with some guy WE don't even know ?"

"Just shut up and live with it."

Right after Alice's statement , the doors to the cafeteria opened and almost everybody – including the three of us - stopped what they were doing to see who was entering . Being in this school since preschool , elementary , middle school and high school , I knew every face in this institution and all of those faces were in this very cafeteria . That meant the new guys Alice just gossiped about just entered the cafeteria for the first time .

The three of us sat next to each other and turned our heads at the same time .

_WOW._

The first one that entered had a big structure . He was very muscular , he had big muscles , maybe he was obsessed with gym . He had short , dark , curly hair . He looked like the eldest of the group and most probably was a football player . I looked over to Rosalie who looked like she just saw Johnny Depp . _I bet five dollars that he's her type ._

The second one who came in was a little less bulky but still was muscular . He had honey-blond hair that came up to his neck . He absolutely lookes Southern . This time , I turned my head to Ali who was staring at him like crazy . She has this thing for guys who look Southern .

And finally , the last boy came in . He wasn't as big and buff as the first two but he still had the muscles . He had familiar , beautiful , green eyes that look like shining emeralds . He also had that familiar bronze hair which was disheveled like he just got up from bed . And oh my gosh , he was HOT . A Greek God . He was beautiful and oh , so , SEXY . '_Stop it , Bella! You don't even know the poor boy!'_

'_Shut up , brain . You're just jealous 'cause I get to see him in person and you don't . HA!'_

'_Well , I am but … OH FORGET ABOUT IT! *frowns*'_

'_WTF ?'_

'_I know , right ?'_

'_SHUT IT .'_

'_Okay!'_

'_Good..'_

The three guys all went towards our table . Alice , Rosalie and I looked at each other confused .

When they reached our table , the boys all stood in front of us . Guy number one infront of Rose , guy number two in front of Alice , and the last guy in front of me .

"Hey … Um .. My name is Emmett McCarty. How about you, miss?" Boy number one asked Rose .

Rose unhesitantly replied, " Hey too . I'm Rosalie Hale . Nice to meet you ."

Next up was number two , " Howdy ladies . The name is Jasper Whitlock . And my I know your name young miss ?" He asked Alice .

" Hello ! I'm Alice Brandon at your service !" She replied with the biggest grin plastered on her face .

Now , it was boy number three's turn but I introduced myself first . " Hey , my name is Isabella Swan but you could call me Bella."

Boy number three just stood there , and the next second , he asked me " Bella ? Is that you ? Do you remember me ? I was the boy your dad used to bring when we used to go fishing . We used to make mud-pies together . It's Edward . Edward Cullen."

And that was the time realization hit me . I knew this guy . I just didn't know he would ever remember me after his family lest about eleven years ago .

He was the same boy who I made mud-pies with . He was the boy who made me laugh or cry . He was the boy I used to put make-up on when he was sleeping . He was the boy I used to have sleepovers with . He was the boy who was always there with me . He was the boy who I first had a crush and eventually fell in love with even at a very young age .

He came back . But I didn't know the reason .

He was back .

_Edward Cullen was back ._

**So yeah , apparently I suck at writing . I hope you understand . Oh yeah , I don't own Twilight . Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer . Except the plot , that is .**

**Please review and tell me what you think ! If I should continue or just make a new one . Thanks ! ^^**

**twidorkxx16 3**


	2. Chapter 2  IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N ; HEY !**

**Ohmyedward ! Guys , I am so sorry ! It's been a long time .**

**I'm just really busy with school . Never knew being a 6****th**** grader/graduating student could be hard ! I'm currently a campus journalist so I'm really stressed and plus , I'm freaking out . My head feels like it's gonna burst into flames . I'm really sorry but I am trying my best to write this story . I'm currently finding someone who can help me write the story . You can either contact me on FB or twitter . Just PM me your FB link or twitter link . Tests are hard , and we have billions of reviews for our National Achievement Test . Our journalism contest would be on the 28-29 this month so I'm really stressed . I have another upcoming Spelling Bee on Nov. 6 and another Spelling Bee on Book Week at November 18 ( I think ) . So guys , I really am sorry . I'm trying my best and I hope you all would understand .**

**Thanks for all the support !**

**twidorkxx16 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Remember me?

Hey. So, I missed you guys. Gosh, it's been a long year. I'm now a high school freshman. Weee. :) So yeah, I will be continuing this story. I have grown a lot this past year. And you can probably see that just by reading this. I don't use too much spaces anymore, lol. I can't believe how long it has been since I first posted my story. I hope you guys can understand me. I know, as a newbie, that there's always gonna be a time where I will not be posting or doing anything in a year or so. But now, I'm back and better than how you guys last saw me. I will be posting the continuation of this story on Saturday for I have not typed it down. I never forgot about fanfiction, it's just that reality slapped me in the face. I have things to look for since I'm a teenager and I still have plenty more to learn. So yeah, I will be back in writing since I'm not a journalist anymore. I'm just your typical busy school-girl. Thank you guys. For everything. And be prepared for I will be posting a new chapter in a few days. Or on Saturday or whatever. Lol. All the love in the world,

**Kim. :***

_BTW, do you guys even remember me? D:_**  
**


	4. Just A Figment of My Imagination?

**Here it goes. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. And Seth Clearwater :(**

* * *

"Bella, you have to get up now. I don't have enough time and you know what happens when I don't have enough time."

I awoke with a jolt. I looked at the edge of bed and saw Alice perched on it with a garment bag and already dolled-up, smiling half-heartedly. She knows that I'm not a morning person and to NEVER wake me up shouting or you're gonna experience hell. I looked around my bedroom and realized that everything was a dream. _It__was__nothing__but__a__fucking__dream,__okay._ I then got up to take a bath and so that Alice could start playing Bella-Barbie. _That__'__s__everyday__life__for__you,__basically._

After my quick shower, as to not ruin Alice's happy mood, I then took the garment bag Alice hanged on the high towel rack. Inside was a pair of black skinny jeans, a cute turquoise blouse, a light grey sweater, a black belt to go over the blouse, and turquoise flats to match the blouse. I sighed with relief as it was not what Alice would normally make me wear. No high heels today. Yaaay. I went out with my hair in a towel, wearing today's outfit. I sat down on the small chair situated in front of my dresser with a large mirror and Alice started doing my make up. She finished after about 30 minutes because she never lets me use heavy make up. Whenever I ask or complain she states, and I quote, "You look amazing already, honey. That naturally gorgeous face of yours doesn't need too much make up! Just a little eye-liner to bring out those eyes, a little lip gloss, some face powder, no blush, you can handle that, some smokey eye-shadow and you're ready to go on the runway!" These exact words. Every. Single. Time. I ask. That freaking question. After, she curls the ends of my hair in soft curls with my wireless curling iron. She loves that iron. "There you go. Perfect," she says. I go to the full-length mirror to look at my appearance. Once again another awesome job, Alice. "Thanks, Alice. Another job well done," I turn around and hug her.

I go downstairs as she follows behind and I head to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast and see my dad reading the paper, in his uniform, and mom already plating up breakfast for each of us, including Alice, and Rosie who was coming in a few to take us to school due to the fact that my car broke down last night and Alice's dad took her car for a week to take it with him to L.A for a convention of sorts. I heard the front door open and Rose's heels on our linoleum floor, "Hey Bella, Alice, Chief, Renee." "Hey, Rose. Received your text last night but I read it just this morning. Sorry," I told her when she finished hugging Mom and Alice and fist-bumping with Dad. Yes, fist-bumping. "S'okay. He's okay now. Emmett just ate too much pizza." Emmett McCarty. Rosalie's boyfriend of about forever. Best friend of Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend of, like Rosalie, about forever. Yes, these guys are like brothers to. We ate together talking about Emmett and his date with the bathroom last night. I put my dish in the sink after eating and thanked my mom, "Thanks, mom. We're heading out now. Love you. You too, Dad." Dad folded his newspaper and looked at us girls and said, "Okay, baby girl. You go be safe. Your mom and I love you, kiddo." "Bye, honey! And don't forget to drop by the bakery! Get me a dozen red velvet cupcakes! We're going somewhere tonight. Love you!" "Okay mom, bye," I hugged Mom and went out to Rosie's red convertible. I stayed in the back to put my legs on the seat and put on my earphones and put my iPhone on shuffle. It was on my 'Bella' playlist and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started playing. I fucking love the songs on my iPhone which I update every Saturday. Lol. I opened my messenger bag to get my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights and let the power of music and words fill my soul and relax me. Here's to another day of school. Maybe something good will happen, right?

* * *

**So that's the end of it for now. Next chapter will be posted next week. I'm really sleepy right now. Sorry if it's really short and I disappointed you guys. :'( I wasn't able to type it yesterday because I had to go to school and I just typed it down now because I had chores since mom isn't here. And I just recently heard Ed Sheeran's music for the first time but I've known him for months and I think he's amazing! I also really want an iPhone for Christmas :( Okay let's stop talking about me, lol. What would you guys want to read about next? Review me your thoughts :) Okay I'm off!**

**Kim :***


End file.
